totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zakończenie cz.1
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Stołówka Tyson wymachiwał nożem bez żadnego opamiętania. Tyson: Nie! Nie! Nie! Steave odgarnął włosy. Steave: Tyson! Uspokój się, inaczej oboje tutaj staniemy się bezuczuciową kupą mięsa! Tyson: I tak wszyscy zginiemy... Tyson przestał się telepać. Tyson: Jaki sens ma nasze istnienie... skoro i tak to się skończy? Steave: Wierzę, że razem coś wymyślimy. Ja, Ty, Laura, Cleere, Atena... razem na pewno coś wymyślimy! Zarażeni niebezpiecznie zbliżali się już do Steave'go. Steave: Nie pozwól by panika tobą zawładnęła! Tyson: Nie... Tyson uniósł głowę. Tyson: Winni jesteście wy! Steave: Co ty pleciesz... Tyson: Ty jesteś winny! Tyson zaczął się maniakalnie śmiać. Tyson: Rozumiesz już? Jeżeli ciebie dopadną... to uda mi się uciec! Słyszysz? Słyszysz?! Tyson zaczął dyszeć. Steave: Tyson! Nie tylko ty tutaj cierpisz! Steave chwycił blaszaną tacę na jedzenie, odwrócił się i porządnie przywalił jednemu zarażonemu, że ten padł nieprzytomny. Steave: Walić to. Steave podbiegł do innego zarażonego, kopnął go w brzuch, a ten upadł na ziemię. Steave: Dalej myślisz, że ci się uda... Tyson cisnął nożem, który trafił w innego zarażonego, który stał za Steavem. Tyson: Uciekajmy! Steave uśmiechnął się. Steave: I to chciałem usłyszeć! Tyson i Steave wybiegli ze stołówki. Sala Matematyczna Prof. Frous właśnie jak gdyby nigdy się nic nie wydarzyło sprawdzał przypadkowe sprawdziany. Wydawało się jakby nie zdawał się dostrzegać sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Prof. Frous: Ahh... i kolejna jedynka... Prof. Frous strzelił palcami i dalej sprawdzał sprawdziany. Prof. Frous: Kolejny ZWYCZAJNY dzień w pracy. Wtedy nic nie mówiąc i nie pukając do sali weszła nieco inna i blada Atena. Prof. Frous: Wi... Atena wycelowała z pistoletu w stronę profesora. Atena: MÓW!!! Prof. Frous: Ale o co ci chodzi?! Profesor wstał i uniósł ręce do góry. Atena: Myślałeś, że ukryjesz ten fakt przed całym światem? Atena odbezpieczyła pistolet. Prof. Frous: Spokojnie... powiedz dokładnie o co ci chodzi... Atena zaśmiała się. Atena: Nie mów, że nie wiesz! Mów od razu gdzie jest Sasha, to nikt z nas nie zginie! Prof. Frous: Ale... ale... ale ja nie mam bladego pojęcia! Frous stanął przed biurkiem. Prof. Frous: Już. Spokojnie... Atena oddała próbny strzał i strzeliła w sufit. Atena: Nie mam zamiaru się bawić w negocjacje. Atena ponownie wycelowała w Profesora. Prof. Frous: Dobra, dobra... spokojnie. Atena: Zaczniesz mówić? Prof. Frous: Niestety nie wiem, gdzie może być... Kula przeleciała parę centymetrów nad głową profesora i rozbiła okno za nim. Atena: Nie takiej odpowiedzi od ciebie oczekuje. W tym momencie do sali wbiegła Laura. Laura: Hej! Co się tutaj... Atena gwałtownie odwróciła się i wycelowała w Laurę. Atena: Nie ma czasu na pytania... I ponownie wycelowała w przerażonego profesora. Atena: Laura... chodzi o to, że ON wie, gdzie jest Sasha! Laura: Naprawdę? Roztrzęsiony Prof. Frous spojrzał błagalnym spojrzeniem na Laurę. Prof. Frous: Ja nie wiem o co tutaj chodzi. Błagam, pomóż... Laura powoli zaczęła zbliżać się do Ateny. Laura: Nie wiem dlaczego tak myślisz... właściwie to domyślam się, kto ci to powiedział, ale... Atena: Nie ma już żadnych "ale". Muszę znaleźć Sashę. Laura: Cokolwiek powiedziała ci Pielęgniarka Clark tonie jest prawda... Atena: A czy ona kiedyś skłamała? Laura: Nie. Jednak ona to robi by zniszczyć twoją psychikę. Atena: I udało jej się. Atena wycelowała w głowę profesora. Atena: Żegnaj. Laura: Nie!!! Laura rzuciła się na Atenę by wyrwać z jej rąk pistolet. Atena: Aaa! Atena szarpała się tak mocno jak tylko mogła. Jednak szybko wypadł z jej rąk również pistolet, który szybko przejął Prof. Frous. Prof. Frous: Koniec tej zabawy. Laura złapała przerażoną Atenę za dłoń i szybko wybiegła z nią z pokoju. Prof. Frous: Głupie... głupie jak wszyscy tutaj! Z balkonu do sali weszła właśnie Pielęgniarka Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: I co kochany... Pielęgniarka Clark objęła go od tyłu i wsunęła rękę pod koszulę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Kochany... dlaczego ich nie zabiłeś? Pielęgniarka Clark pocałowała go w szyję. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jak mam być szczęśliwa, skoro nie wypełniasz swojej roli. Prof. Frous: Przepraszam, ale... Prof. Frous schował pistolet do kieszeni. Prof. Frous: Dokończę to co zaplanowałaś. <3 Prof. Frous pocałował Pielęgniarkę Clark i wybiegł. Pielęgniarka Clark: Głupi... Pielęgniarka Clark zaśmiała się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Jest tak dziecinnie naiwny! Korytarz Laura cały czas trzymała Atenę za rękę i wymuszała u niej bieg. Atena: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Laura: Ty tego jeszcze nie zrozumiałaś? Atena: A... Laura: Prof. Frous od początku był bohaterem drugoplanowym w planie Pielęgniarki Clark. W miarę, gdy główna obsada jej wykreowanego filmu znikała to on miał wyjść na miejsce Dr Jones'a i Dyrektor. Atena: Co ty mówisz... Atena wyrwała się. Atena: To niemożliwe! Przecież... on wie co się stało z Sashą! Laura: Może i wie... ale weszłaś idealnie pod ich nóż. Miałaś być kolejna. Atena: Kolejna? Laura spuściła głowę. Laura: Miałam nadzieje, że się tak daleko nie posunie, ale Pielęgniarka Clark chcę nas wszystkich po kolei zabić! Atena: Z-zabić?! Atena wpadła na ścianę. Atena: Czyli Dr Jones? Laura: Podejrzewam, że to było nieplanowane. Atena: Ale zginął... a wątpię w przypadki. Laura: Według mnie on po prostu stracił nadzieje, co nie spodobało się "reżyserce" Clark. Atena: Czyli Sasha nie żyje...? Laura: Nie możemy tego wykluczyć, ale wierzę, że gdzieś się po prostu ukryła... Atena: W każdym... Nagle dziesiątki zarażonych jak na rozkaz zaczęli wychodzić z wielu sal, które były rozsiane po wyjątkowo długim korytarzu. Atena: Nie! Atena pobiegła w stronę klatki schodowej i zniknęła na niższym półpiętrze. Laura: Cze... W tym momencie, jednak kilkoro bezduszników zablokowało jej tą samą drogę ucieczki. Laura: No to mnie ma... Laura rozejrzała się i spostrzegła drzwi, które prowadziły do schowka na miotły. Laura: Raz kozie śmierć. Laura chwyciła porcelanową wazę, po czym rozbiła ją na głowie jednego bez duszy. Dzięki temu utorowała sobie drogę ucieczki. Pokój 54 Cleere siedziała sama w pokoju. Cleere: Ehh... gdzie ta Laura... Nagle ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. Cleere: Hej! Cleere chwyciła za miotłę. Cleere: Kto tam?! Z za drzwi dobiegały odgłosy Steave'a. Cleere: Steave! Cleere otworzyła mu drzwi. Za nim do pokoju wbiegł również przerażony Tyson. Cleere: Nie spotkaliście po drodze Laurę?! Steave: Nie, ale widzieliśmy Atenę, która przerażona zbiegała po schodach w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Tyson: Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie zostaliśmy sami... Cleere: Ale co z Laurą! Steave: Słuchajcie... może zabrzmi to szalenie, ale musimy znaleźć sposób by stąd natychmiast uciec. Cleere: Uciec?! Oszalałeś? Każdy kto uciekł skończył tragicznie! Tyson: Oprócz Pani Dyrektor... Steave: W każdym razie nie powinniśmy... W tym momencie do drzwi zaczęły się dobijać dziesiątki zarażonych. Cleere: Szybko! Zastawcie drzwi! Steave i Tyson szybko przysunęli największą szafę, tak by zabarykadować drzwi. Steave: To będzie długi dzień. Schowek na Miotły Laura wbiegła do schowka i natychmiast zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Laura: Czekaj... Laura rozejrzała się. Laura: Tak! Laura wyrwała klatkę z przewodu wentylacyjnego i zaraz do niego wskoczyła. Laura: Musi mi się udać! Nie zawiodę innych! Laura zniknęła w labiryntach przewodów wentylacyjnych. Pokój 54 Cała trójka siedziała w pułapce. Steave: Jakieś pomysły jak się stąd wydostać? Cleere odwróciła się na krześle obrotowym. Cleere: Przez okno nie wyskoczymy. Możemy się z niego dostać jedynie na dach. Steave: To jest pewien pomysł. Przynajmniej wyrwalibyśmy się stąd. Tyson: Nie, ja mam lęk wysokości. Tyson zaczął się nerwowo drapać po głowie. Steave: Zatem jakieś inne, kreatywne pomysły? Nagle Cleere poderwała się z krzesła. Steave: Co jest? Cleere: Słyszałam coś w szybie wentylacyjnym. Steave i Tyson zerwali się na proste nogi. Cleere: Łapcie co się da i wychodzimy na dach. To mogą być zarażeni... Steave: Nie ma co. Uciekamy na dach, a potem do bramy. Tyson skulił się. Tyson: Boje się wysokości! Spadnę! Zabije się! Cleere chwyciła Tysona za ramiona. Cleere: Tyson... pokonasz to inaczej to już koniec... Nagle z szybu wyłoniła się ręka. Steave: Szybko! Steave otworzył okno. Cleere: Czekaj... Z szybu zsunęła się po chwili cała osmolona Laura. Cleere: Laura?! Cleere podbiegła do niej i ją przytuliła. Cleere: Ty żyjesz! Laura: Gdzie Atena... Odparła Laura dysząc. Steave: Straciliśmy ją z oczu jak biegła do głównego holu. Laura: Musimy ją złapać... Prof. Frous jest po stronie Pielęgniarki Clark! Tyson: Jak to?! Steave: To niemożliwe... on trzyma z Pielęgniarką Clark? Słuchajcie... to już koniec. Musimy uciekać. Cleere: Nie uda nam się! Laura: Nie... musimy stąd uciec jak najszybciej. Cleere: Jesteś pewna? Laura: Tak... to miejsce jest już stracone i jedyne co możemy zrobić to ratować siebie... Tyson: A co z resztą? Sasha? Don? Atena?! Laura: Dlatego mam pomysł. Wy pójdziecie do szybu w którym straciliśmy Ann. Stamtąd będzie najbliżej do muru. Tymczasem ja poszukam Ateny i Sashy. Steave: Czyli Don zostaje. Laura: To jedyne racjonalne wyjście. Cleere: Idę z tobą Laura. Nie pozwolę tobie iść samej. Steave: A my z Tysonem oczyścimy tunel i pokój. Gabinet Pielęgniarki Za biurkiem siedziała Pielęgniarka Clark. Na dwóch krzesłach przed Clark siedzieli Prof. Frous i Don. Pielęgniarka Clark: A więc nasze robaczki chcą uciekać... Pielęgniarka Clark wyłączyła telewizor, do którego była podłączona kamera z pokoju Laury i Cleere. Pielęgniarka Clark: A jak tam reszta? Don: O Sashę i Atenę się nie martw. Pielęgniarka Clark: Czyli załatwiłeś je, czy nie? Don: Zostawię to dla siebie. Pielęgniarka Clark zachichotała. Pielęgniarka Clark: A ty Frous? Prof. Frous: Zastawiłem na nie pułapki. Pielęgniarka Clark: A więc czas zacząć... OSTATNI AKT!!! CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI... W następnym odcinku... Laura chwyciła nóż. Laura: Nie dam ci wygrać! Pielęgniarka Clark padła na ziemię. Pielęgniarka Clark: I tak przegrasz!!! Ktoś przeszedł za mury szkoły. ???: Nareszcie! CZĘŚĆ DRUGA FINAŁU JUŻ WKRÓTCE!!! KTO PRZEŻYJE? CZY PIELĘGNIARKA CLARK WYGRA? KTO WYGRA ŻYCIE? Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls